Nicoles Back
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Nicole Bristow is back at PCA for her senior year and is happy to be back after nearly being driven insane at an all girls school Lola and Zoey are happy to have her back as their roomate meanwhile the guys have a little problem of their own
1. Chapter 1

**Summery : Nicole Bristow is back at PCA for her senior year and is happy to be back after nearly being driven insane at an all girls school Lola and Zoey are happy to have her back as their roommate meanwhile the guys have a problem with a cricket in they're room keeping them up at night eventually they seek Quines help for the problem and are forced to stay in the girls room while they're room is fumigated by Quine**

* * *

**Nicole Bristow had been sitting in the PCA admissions office almost all morning and she was getting tired of waiting she had been away for a year at an all girls school which she had almost lost her mind at but after being cured of her Obsessive Male Gender Disorder (OMGD) her parents had decided to let her come back to PCA for her senior year she hoped some of her old friends remembered her and hope she would get some nice roommate's **

**A women steps out of the admissions office "Nicole Bristow"**

**Finally Nicole thought as she entered the office she put her bag to the side and sat down in the seat as the admissions Lady sat down "Welcome Miss Bristow is this your first time attending PCA academy"**

**Nicole looked at her for a second she knew she most be new to not remember her "No I went here my freshmen and sophomore year and I went somewhere else last year"**

**The woman pulled some papers out of her desk "ok if you will start feeling these out I will see what room your in" She hands Nicole the stack of papers who starts to fill them out the lady search's on the computer for a minute " Ok your going to be in room 101 furton hall"**

**Nicole remembers where that is and who was in it "Who are my roommates ?" she asks cerisoly **

**The lady pulls something up on her computer "Ummm… Zoey Brooks and Lola Martinez"**

**Nicole sighed a breath of relief she was rooming with two of her friends she handed the lady back the forms the lady smiled at her "Ok I'll get these processed and here is a key to your dorm"**

**Nicole smiles at her as she grabs the key "Thanks" she then walks out the door and walks out the main door she sees a bushy haired kid run by and knows exactly who it is until he runs past her and she wonders if he saw her until he turns around still running and looks at her "Nicole !!" he says surprised before tripping over his suitcase and duffle bag landing on top of his golf clubs **

**Nicole ran over to help him she knew that it was definally Chase "Hey Chase" She helps to pull him up he gives her a hug and then pulls back "What are you doing here ? What about the all girls school"**

**Nicole smiles at him "Don't have to go anymore"**

**Chase looks at her "what about your Obsessive Male Gender Disorder"**

**Nicole looks at him "Cured"**

**Chase looks at her "Well dose Zoey and Lola know your back yet ?"**

**Nicole smiles at him "no you're the first one"**

**Chase looks at her then at the pile of bags sitting beside then at the last things he's taking to his dorm "We'll I'm sure they'll be happy to see you how about I put the last of my stuff in the dorm and help you with yours"**

**Nicole looks at him "Okay"**

**Chase continues to talk to her as they walk off**


	2. Chapter 2

The scene changes to Chase entering the dorm room followed by Nicole he puts down his stuff near the bed he turns around to see Nicole looking in disbelief at Logan who is talking to a mirror

Logan looks into it "Yea you're the cute one yes you are"

Chase walks behind her as she continues to look at Logan "What are you doing ?"

Logan looks at her "giving myself a pep talk"

Nicole looks at him "Why ?"

Chase steps in behind her "Don't ask"

Nicole looks at Chase "Right"

Michael walks in the room and sees Nicole "Nicole !!" he runs over and embraces her in a hug

Nicole smiles at him as he continues to hug her "Hey Michael"

Michael looks at her "It only took a year for them to cure you of your OMGD"

Nicole looks at him "Lets just say they had some very powerful ways of getting to you"

The scene flash's back to a few months earlier Nicole is looking disgusted at a TV screen "Oh that's just wrong"

Nicole face turns to disgust "Very powerful ways"

Chase and Michael look at her for a Minute then chase turns toward the door "Well come on lets get you moved in"

Nicole starts to follow him out "Lets do it"

Michael looks at what Logan's doing then at them "I'll help" he runs out after them

The scene switch's to Lola walking back in forth in front of Zoey who is sitting on her bed "What do you mean Quine moved out ?"

Zoey looks at her "The school gave her a single room agine besides she's right next door at least we don't have to worry about getting trapped in the room or the fear of an explosion of some sort this year"

Lola looks at her "But what if our new roommate is a freak"

Zoey looks at her "Kind of like you where when you started here"

Lola looks at her "Well I was acting"

Zoey just looks at her as they hear noises from the hall Chase yells out "what is in this it weighs like 90 pounds"

The hear a girls voice yell out "Hey no pain no game"

Chase yells out "Well I'm in pain"

They hear Michael yell out "Yea so am I"

The girl speaks up agine "Just go you big babies"

Chase walks in the room throws down a big duffle bag then collapses across it "Is it bad that I can't feel my arms ?"

Michael walks in carrying two suit cases he puts them down and collapses on the floor next to Chase "Your lucky I think I lost all feeling in my upper body"

Nicole walks in carrying some boxes "Stop overreacting it isn't that bad"

Michael looks at her "Yes it is"

Zoey looks at them as Nicole set's the boxes down "What's going on ?" She looks over to Nicole who has sat the boxes down "Nicole !!"

Lola turns around from where she's been pacing around "Nicole ?" she turns around completely "Nicole !!"

They run over and embrace in a hug as Michael and Chase continue to lay on the floor Chase looks at them "Yea don't worry about us well be fine"

Michael rolls over "Eventually"

The scene changes to the guys dorm later that night in the guys room Chase walks in from taking a shower to see Michael and Logan fighting agine over the single bed Chase walks over "Stop it"

They both look at him "Look I'm tired and I think I may have dislocated my shoulder from helping Nicole move in so you'll forgive me if I don't feel like listening to you two argue over who gets the single bed"

Michael looks at him "But I've only got the single bed one year Logan's got it for like six years"

Chase looks at them "Look I am going to settle this right now"

Logan looks at him "How ?"

Chase looks at him "I'm taking the single bed" he starts to get under the covers and lays down

Michael and Logan look at him as he looks at them from the bed "Goodnight" he grabs the remote and turns of the lights leaving Michael and Logan standing there in the dark


	3. Chapter 3

The scene changes to the guys room the lights are off Chases alarm clock sitting on the shelf above the bed reads 2:45 in the morning the scene pans around the room where Chase is asleep in the single bed Michael is sleeping in the bottom bunk and Logan on the top all of a sudden there is a chirping noise Chase rolls over facing the wall still asleep "Stop fighting"

Michael rolls over and opens his eyes "It's not us"

Chase wakes up and turns on the lamp that is on the shelf beside his clock "Then what is it ?"

Logan starts to wake up "What's going on it's 2:50 in the morning ?"

Chase sits up on his bed "I don't know it sounds like a cricket"

Michael looks at him "Well how did it get in here ?"

Logan looks at them as he jumps down of the top bunk "I don't know but lets find it and get it out of here"

They all get out of bed

The scene switches to later that morning but still early Chase, Michael and Logan are laying on the floor after turning their room upside down looking for the cricket Chase rolls over at Logan and Michael tiredly "Did we find it ?"

Logan looks at them "no"

The cricket chirps agine

Michael looks at Chase and Logan from where he's laying in the middle of them "Maybe we should just try to ignore it"

The scene changes to a little while later all three of the boys are laying in their beds Michael looks at them "Are ya'll asleep ?"

Logan and Chase talk together annoying "No"

The scene changes to a couple of days later the guys have their heads layed down on the table Zoey, Lola, Nicole and Quine walk up and sit down Lola smiles "Hey guys" there's no response

Zoey looks at Chase who she's sat down next to "Chase" there's no response

Quine looks at Michael who has his head titled toward her "their asleep"

Lola pulls her arm away from where she is sitting next to Logan "And Drooling" she starts to wipe off her arm

Zoey shakes Chase a little "Chase"

Chase groans without even lifting his head "What ?"

Nicole looks at them "What's going on with you guys you've been like this for two days"

Chase rolls his head over towards Logan "Cricket in our room"

Logan groans "Chirps all night"

Michael rolls over "Can't Sleep"

Chase lifts his head a little "Why is this table so wet ?"

Lola smiles at him "That would be droll"

Chase sits up with a disgusted look "Uhhh…" He stands up "Now I have to take a shower" He walks off

The scene changes to later that day the guys are sitting in the lounge along with Zoey, Lola and Nicole they're playing would you rather Nicole holds up a card "Ok would you rather be locked in a cage with a gorilla or wrestle a lion"

Chase looks at her "I'd rather sleep"

Quine walks in "I have a solution"

Logan looks at her "Solution to what ?"

Quine looks at them "I figured out how to get rid of the cricket"

Michael looks at him "Well I've concocted a chemical"

Logan looks at him "Oh no last time you made a chemical we where trapped in ya'lls room for almost 24 hours"

Chase looks at her "No…no way"

Quine looks at them " Ok if you say so"

The scene switch's to Quines room at about 3 in the morning there is a knock at Quines door Quine gets out of bed grabs her glasses and walks over and opens the door to Chase who has his comforter wrapped him and wearing a night shirt and pajama bottoms leaning up against the door frame, Michael who is wearing his PCA hoodie and pajama bottoms who is leaning up against the opposite door frame on the other side and Logan who is wearing his night shirt and gym shorts

Logan looks at her sleepy eyed "Were ready to negotiate"

Michael looks at her "Help us"

Chase who is about to fall asleep against the door frame looks at her "Yes please help us"

Quine gives a satisfied grin


	4. Chapter 4

The scene changes to the next day the guys are sitting in the lounge watching TV Quine walks in she has a gas mask down around her neck and a tank on her back "Ready to go kill a Cricket"

Michael jumps up "So ready"

Logan looks at the mask around her neck "Hey what's with the gas mask ?"

Quine looks at them "Well the gas is sort of toxic to humans"

Chase looks at her "What are you saying ?"

Quine looks at them as she bits her lower lip "Well your rooms kind of going to be off limits for the next 48 hours"

Michael looks at her "48 hours well where are we supposed to go ? Where are we suppose to sleep ?"

The scene switch's to Lola walking down the hall Quine walks up to her followed by the boys who are carrying duffle bags, their comforters and pillows Quine walks up to Lola "Hey can I borrow your key"

Lola kind of gives her a questioning look as she hands over the keys to their room "Uhhh…sure"

She continues to look at them as the boys walk by with their stuff "Hey why do they have all that stuff" She starts to follow them "What are you doing ?"

The scene switch's to the girls room Zoey, Lola and Nicole are looking at Quine and the boys

Lola looks at them "No"

Zoey then looks at them "No way"

Michael steps in the door way " Please"

Logan looks over Quine "Yea we don't won't to stay in Quine's room"

Chase looks at her "Yea remember when you stayed in Quine's room"

Zoey flash's back to her waking up when she stayed with Quine and she had wires all over her head

The scene flash's back to their room Zoey looks at them "Maybe they can stay here just for a couple of days"

Michael runs over and hugs her "Ohhh…thank you"

Chase looks at Quinn "Where are we supposed to sleep ?"

Logan looks at her "I am not sleeping on the floor"

Quinn passes him and Chase blow up mattresses "You'll sleep on these"

The scene changes to the next night Michael and Logan are playing a game on the girls TV Chase comes in the door wearing his night shirt and pajama bottoms he throws his work clothes in his duffle bag walks over and collapses on the bed " Just kill me now"

Logan looks at him "What's wrong with you ?"

Chase looks at him who is now under the covers of the bed him and Michael are sharing and has his head layed against the pillow with his eye's closed "Forgive me Logan it's just I've only slept 7 hours in the past four nights"

Michael looks at him "Yea so have we"

Chase is almost asleep but reply's " Yea but you haven't had a to work four hours every night this week on top of that"

Logan looks at the TV "Hey we all have our problems"

Chase doesn't respond after a few minutes Michael turns around "Chase" he then see's he's asleep

Him and Logan look at each other shrug then turn back to their game

A few minutes later the girls enter the room wearing green face mask Zoey looks at them "Hey guys"

Michael starts to turn "Hey Zoe" he see's her face mask "Ahhh…" him and Logan jump in different directions Michael landing on the bed knocking Chase on to the floor

Chase uses his arms to push himself up "What…What happened ?"

Michael still has a shaky voice "that" he points to the girls

Chase tirdly turns around to see the girls "Ahhh…" he jumps back a little

Lola looks at them "Calm down it's just a face mask"

Zoey looks at her and Nicole "let's go wash these off and then we can go to bed"

Chase has already started climbing back onto the bed "sounds good"


	5. Chapter 5

The scene changes to the clock beside Zoey's bed it reads 2:00 in the morning all of a sudden Quinn comes over her two way web cam [1] "Zoey"

Zoey rolls over in her bed to see Lola already climbing down off her bunk and over to the screen then she gets making sure not to step on Michael and Chase who are asleep on the air mattress and over to the screen "What's wrong ?"

Quinn looks at them "Well I got up to go to the bathroom and I realized Herman wasn't in his cage"

Michael walks over as she continues to talk Lola looks at her "Isn't that your spider ?" [2]

Michael looks at them "What's going on ?"

Lola looks at him "Quinn lost her spider at 2 in the morning"

Quinn looks at her "Well it wasn't my fault I was asleep"

Chase rolls over in his sleep "Michael"

They all turn towards him as he continues "Michael stop tickling my leg"

They all look at each other then Michael looks at him "Dude I'm over here"

Chase continues to lay on the mattress "Well something's tickling my leg"

Quinn looks at them "Herman"

Lola looks at her "Herman"

Chase rolls over to look at them waking up a little bit "Who's Herman ?"

Zoey looks at him "Quinn's spider"

Chase sits up and looks at them "Spider"

They all look at him

He jumps out of the bed and starts jumping around the room in a panic waking up Logan and Nicole in the process "SPIDER…SPIDERRRR"

He then trips and hit's a wall Zoey walks over while he's still sitting against the wall she scoops the spider up in a bowl and turns to Quinn "I found Herman"

Chase stands up beside her "I'm sleeping on the couch"

Lola looks at him "It was just a spider"

Chase looks at them "Yes and Michael's been wrapping his arms around me and calling me Lisa ever since we went to sleep"

He walks over and grabs his quilt and pillow off the air mattress and goes and lays down on the couch as the rest of them look at Michael

_[1] Zoey 101 : Back to PCA_

_[2] Zoey 101 : Quarantine _


End file.
